Stony - Ce n'est pas fini !
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: One shot Stony autour d'une chanson du groupe Kyo. C'est un chouia triste, apparemment. Enjoy ! (Captain America x Iron Man)
**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers Marvel et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee et quelques autres. Ici, j'ai repris des dialogues du comic « Civil War » T3, de Ed Brubaker, Steve Epting, Brian Bendis, Jeph Loeb et David Finch.

 **Couple** **:** Stony, Steve Rogers (Captain America) et Tony Stark (Iron Man).

 **Note** **:** J'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot quand j'ai redécouvert le plaisir de l'écoute des chansons de Kyo, super groupe français.

Ici, la chanson utilisée est « Dernière danse ».

Enjoy ! Même si c'est pas joyeux… RT si t trist :'( xD

 _ **Dernière danse**_ _ **. SPOILERS POTENTIELS CIVIL WAR (comics)**_

 _« Mr Stark… Tony._

 _–_ _Oui ?_

 _–_ _J'ai un message pour Iron Man ! Quand vous le verrez, dites-lui… dites-lui que je sais qu'il est innocent pour le meurtre du diplomate. Et que s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour… Je serais là._

 _–_ _Ça lui ira droit au coeur, Cap. »_

– – – — — — – – –

Tony plongea son regard de métal dans celui de Steve. Le soldat lui faisait face. Autour d'eux, tout était calme. Le bruissement de feuilles, le gazouillis des oiseaux, les rires d'enfants de l'autre côté du muret… Tout semblait être déplacé comparé à leur conversation.

L'incident de Stanford dans le Connecticut avec les New Warriors avait pris de l'ampleur. Rappelons ici que ces « héros » ont engendré la mort et la destruction dans un quartier rempli d'enfants pour une simple émission de télé-réalité. Désormais, une loi de recensement des surhumains avait été votée. Tous les super-héros devaient se faire recenser : dévoiler leur identité, partir pour un camp d'entraînement et continuer leur travail de héros sous la tutelle du gouvernement des États-Unis.

 _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_ _  
_ _Effleuré cent fois son visage_ _  
_ _J'ai trouvé de l'or_ _  
_ _Et même quelques étoiles_ _  
_ _En essuyant ses larmes_ _  
_ _J'ai appris par coeur_ _  
_ _La pureté de ses formes_ _  
_ _Parfois, je les dessine encore_ _  
Il_ _fait partie de moi_

Tony était pour cette loi : facile pour lui, tout le monde sait déjà que le grand Tony Stark se trouve être Iron Man. Ou que Tony Stark se trouve être le grand Iron Man. Peu importe… Steve, lui, était contre ce recensement. Il partait du principe que l'identité secrète, le masque, étaient le fondement du super-héros. Et d'un certain côté, Peter Parker, Spiderman, se trouvait être d'accord, car il avait dit à Tony qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez lui un soir et trouver sa femme Mary-Jane et sa tante May empalées sur les tentacules du Docteur Octopus. Et il n'avait pas tort.

Steve et Tony étaient l'un contre l'autre depuis que la loi avait été votée. Et chacun d'eux possédait un camp bien fourni. La seule différence était que Tony avait engagé des super-vilains, certes recensés, mais pas moins des criminels…

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_ _  
_ _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_ _  
_ _Un vertige puis le silence_ _  
_ _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

– Voilà le problème, dit Tony en relevant la visière de son armure. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas comprendre mon point de vue. Parce qu'il faut partir du principe que les super-héros commettent des _erreurs_. Or toi, ajouta-t-il n'obtenant pas de réponse, tu es _Captain America_. Tu ne fais _pas_ d'erreurs.

– Je…

« Je pense que si », pensa Steve. Et il pensa à Bucky, qu'il n'avait pas su rattraper. A la promesse qu'il avait faite à Peggy, et qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir. Et tant de choses encore.

– A un moment durant l'affaire Kovac… J'ai vu rouge, répondit Steve. Et je t'ai hurlé dessus sans raison, et même balancé un…

– Tu t'es emporté _une seule fois_ , coupa Iron Man, et on s'en _souvient_ tous les deux, ce qui confirme mon point de vue… Si tout le monde était comme toi, on n'aurait pas besoin d'une loi.

Tony se détourna. Il avait du mal à se disputer avec Steve, parce qu'il s'agissait encore d'une dispute, sachant qu'ils avaient été amants jusqu'à l'incident de Stanford. Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient partagés des nuits mémorables, avaient eut peur l'un pour l'autre durant certaines missions, notamment en Sokovie lorsque Tony avait dû aider Thor à faire exploser la ville volante… Et maintenant… Maintenant ils étaient ennemis.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, fit Tony. On se sent tous inférieurs, comparé à toi. J'ai souvent éprouvé ça.

– Toi… ?, s'étonna Steve. Tony, tu es _brillant_. Tu es l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde !

Steve était soufflé. Tony, se sentir inférieur à lui ?

– N'empêche, poursuivit le play-boy. Alors imagine ce que ressentent ces gosses comme la Cape et l'Épée. Ils t'idolâtrent, comme nous tous. Et Consciemment ou pas… tu te _sers_ de ça.

– Je _quoi_?

Voilà, c'était fini. La dispute calme allait se transformer en guerre verbale.

 _Je l'ai connu trop tôt_ _  
_ _Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_ _  
_ _La flèche a traversé ma peau_ _  
_ _C'est une douleur qui se garde_ _  
_ _Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_ _  
_ _Mais je connais l'histoire_ _  
_ _Il est déjà trop tard_ _  
_ _Dans son regard_ _  
_ _On peut apercevoir_ _  
_ _Qu'il se prépare_ _  
_ _Au long voyage_

– Tu OSES m'accuser de…

– Combien de rebelles résisteraient encore sans toi..., dit Tony.

– C'est TOI qui manipules les gens ! Qui leur offres la sécurité sociale et un salaire en échange de leur vie !, explose Steve.

– … Luke, Daredevil, et Falcon, peut-être. Mais Hercule ne sait même pas épeler « recensement », il sait juste que tu es son ami. Quant aux jeunes… Ils ne veulent pas décevoir Captain America.

– Ce que tu as fait à Spiderman est inadmissible ! Son besoin d'une figure paternelle est criant, et tu as joué le rôle à la perfection pour le mener par le bout du nez !

Tony fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers Cap. C'était un coup bas. Peter Parker avait effectivement toujours eut besoin d'une figure paternelle depuis la mort de son oncle Ben, et Tony avait tout fait pour être cette figure paternelle. Spiderman lui avait même dit un jour qu'il le considérait comme son père, et qu'il considérait Steve comme son grand-père. Mais en aucun cas Iron Man ne s'était servi de ça pour l'enrôler de son côté. Pas vraiment en tout cas…

– Peter est adulte, il fait ses propres choix !

– Non !, s'écria Steve. Tu les as faits à sa place ! Tu as bon fond, Tony, mais tu as toujours cru que ton génie te conférait une supériorité ! Une fois que tu décides, c'est comme ça !

Steve se détourna et passa une main lasse sur la partie de son visage qui n'était pas couverte par son casque.

– Comme pendant la Tempête Galactique, quand tu as décrété qu'on pouvait tuer l'intelligence suprême car il n'était pas techniquement vivant.

– J'étais le mieux qualifié pour…, commença Tony.

– C'était aussi ce que tu voulais, et si on y réfléchit bien, c'est toujours ta volonté qui prime !

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_ _  
_ _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_ _  
_ _Un vertige puis le silence_ _  
_ _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Le play-boy réfléchit quelques instant et compris que Steve avait raison. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, car il était bien trop fier pour ça. S'il l'admettait, il parviendrait peut-être à convaincre Steve, et ainsi ils pourraient peut-être discuter calmement, et une fois le conflit terminé, tous deux pourraient reprendre leur routine d'amants.

– Tu peux être le type le plus sympa du monde, Tony…, murmura Steve. Le plus courageux des héros, l'allié le plus loyal, mais en fin de compte, ce que _tu_ veux passe avant tout le reste. J'ai souvent constaté ça chez les alcooliques…

Tony ouvrit la bouche pur répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était trop blessant. Il avait arrêté de boire pour Pepper mais aussi pour Steve. Car celui-ci était assez sensible à ça. Son père était alcoolique, et ça l'avait traumatisé.

– D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, répliqua sèchement Tony.

– Non !, s'exclama Steve avec une très légère pointe de regret. Ne vas pas croire que c'est personnel.

– C'est bien plus personnel qu'on ne l'imagine, toi et moi.

De nouveau, Iron Man tourna le dos à Captain America.

– Tu es la perfection, Steve… , dit-il doucement. Tu vis selon des idéaux et des normes qui sont… plus que dépassées. Ils ne sont possibles _que_ pour toi. Et quand tu es confronté à quelque chose qui n'est pas noir ou blanc, quand les gens te déçoivent parce qu'ils sont des _failles_ , tu fais ce que tu fais _toujours_ dans ce cas-là…

Tony Stark avait envie de gifler Steve, car celui-ci refusait de voir la vérité en face. Cette loi de recensement était _la seule possibilité_. Il se retourna brusquement et Cap, sur la défensive, manqua de prendre son bouclier.

– Tu refuse de céder et tu te bats encore plus _farouchement_. Même si c'est perdu d'avance ! A croire que tu préfères mourir avec panache plutôt que te connecter avec la réalité !

– Tu vois, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire, même après tout ce temps, c'est une des facettes du monde moderne à laquelle j'ai le plus de mal à m'adapter. Tout ce _jargon de psy_. Ce qui est juste est juste, si on y croit, on le défend !

Tony s'assit sur un banc en pierre délabré.

– Grand naïf… Tu es contre la loi de recensement, Steve ?

– Oui, répondit-il derechef.

– Tu sais quelles sont les autres solutions ? Moi, oui. J'ai été secrétaire d'état à la défense. Tu as eu vent du _**Projet Wideawake**_ ?

Steve fit craquer son coup et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien amant. Il lui répondit que non.

– Imagine un ciel grouillant de sentinelles, oui, des sentinelles comme celles qui surveillent les X-Men en permanence, Steve, dit Tony. Des circuits implantés dans nos cerveaux pour inhiber nos pouvoirs. La généralisation des tests génétiques pour que l'état contrôle les surhommes potentiels avant même qu'ils soient nés.

D'horreur, le vétéran écarquilla les yeux. Aucun gouvernement n'était saint d'esprit, mais en arriver jusque là… C'était de la barbarie, et il était maintenant persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix.

– Impossible, fit-il alors. On empêcherait ça.

– _Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, à ton avis !?_ , martela Tony, puis il explosa. Depuis le début, je tente d'éviter le pire, et depuis le début, tu t'opposes à moi ! Et voilà le résultat… Bill Foster (Goliath) est _mort_ , des amis se sautent à la gorge, des familles sont déchirées…Il est arrivé des drames, et ça me fait _horreur_ … Ce scénario de destruction mutuelle me fait horreur. Tu surenchéris, je surenchéris.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Il était fatigué, se sentait mal de ne rien dire à Pepper concernant la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Steve, et ces incessantes disputes avec Steve depuis Stanford… Tous ces enfants morts à cause d'un groupe de crétins… Tous ses amis qui se déchiraient les uns les autres pour une loi qui leur veut du bien…

– Dis-moi ce que je peux _faire_ , Steve ! Comment mettre fin à ça !?

– Suis-moi, répondit Steve en s'approchant. Dénonce la loi. Aide-moi à la combattre.

– Non…

Steve mis un genou à terre devant Tony et ils se regardèrent.

– Même si je ne croyais pas en cette loi… et j'y crois… ma désertion ne changerait rien. Red, Hank ou un autre prendrait le relais.

 _Je peux mourir demain_ _  
Ça_ _n'change rien_ _  
_ _J'ai reçu de ses mains_ _  
_ _Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_ _  
_ _C 'est même trop pour un seul homme_

– Mais la résistance gravite autour de _toi_ , ajouta-t-il. Tu peux mettre fin à ça. Aide-moi à changer les choses de l'intérieur !

– De l'intérieur… d'un prison ?, fit Steve déçu. Car que tu voies les barreaux ou pas, c'est là que nous serions tous.

– BON DIEU !, jura Tony.

Il aplati son poing à côté de lui, sur le banc, le brisant d'une partie.

– Nous ne résoudrons rien ici…, dit Cap. Je m'en vais.

Il se redressa doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles e Tony. Les larmes de celui-ci affluèrent de nouveau et le baiser, qui était amer, devint humide. C'était le dernier. Le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre, et tous deux le savaient pertinemment. Steve se leva complètement et se détourna pour quitter l'arrière-cour de la petite maison délabrée où ils se trouvaient.

– Non !, s'écria Tony entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est _PAS_ fini ! Steve ! Tu ne peux pas… tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça avant de partir !

 _Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire_ _  
_ _Il fallait seulement qu'il respire_ _  
_ _Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

– On aurait dû parler plus tôt, fit Steve avant de quitter l'arrière-cour.

– Oui…, murmura Tony pour lui-même.

 _Je veux juste une dernière danse_ _  
_ _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_ _  
_ _Un vertige puis le silence_ _  
_ _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

(Note de fin : Hercule, la Cape et l'Épée sont de vrais héros dans les comics !)


End file.
